My Mind Got Carried Away
by Raine Delmont
Summary: Bella's in a very boring class. So boring she decides running off a building may be a better choice. Guess who gets a vision off of Bella's decision? How will Edward react? Please R&R!


**So, I was sitting in one of my classes and it was boring me to tears (well, close enough) and I heard a kid behind me say, "I've lost the will to live." So, I started wondering... what if Bella was in a boring class and thought of running off a building rather than listen to another minute of lecture. What if Alice saw those visions... and what would Edward think?**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

_----_

_**Bella's POV**_

I walked into my fifth and final class of the day and took a seat two rows back from the front, seating myself near the window. I gazed outside as the excited chatter of the anxious class buzzed around me, anticipating the end of the first day of school. I had just departed from lunch and Edward's company, disappointed that I actually had a class without him.

I rested my chin in the open palm of my left hand, doodling absentmindedly on the sheet of notebook paper designated for this class. I was not in the mood to be here... vacation was still thick on my mind and I barely found the patience to concentrate in the classes before this one. I frowned, my doodle having become a rather extravagantly drawn 'E,' and I wondered if I was even capable of drawing something besides the 'C' that belonged next to it. I wasn't.

"Good morning, class!" a voice squeaked from the doorway and the door abruptly slammed, jolting me out of my activity. I glanced up to the front to see a rather mousy man instructing us to open our books to the first page. He had large eyes, magnified in size by the bottle-lens glasses he wore. His hair was disheveled in a rather sloppy manner and his outfit was brown with what appeared to be age.

"Today we will be..." his voice droned out in the same squeaky manner. I could already feel the annoyance crawling up my spine. I already knew the subject material... I had this class before moving, but they insisted I take it once again. I knew I was bound to be bored, but I still had hopes that the professor would save me from complete and utter 'sleep of the brain' in this class.

My hopes were dashed, to say the least. He discussed the syllabus in excruciatingly long detail for a subject so simplistic. I found it hard not to catch the many snickers echoed through the class... but I was thankful I wasn't the only one who saw this was going to be ridiculous.

My gaze returned to my doodle as he went over the material that I had read over within the first five minutes. I was filling in the letter 'E' when a shadow was cast over my paper. Perking a brow, my gaze rose to the owner, unsurprised to see my teacher. He continued to drone on, making pointed glances at my sheet.

_Good god_, I thought, _I have to doodle or there is no chance in hell that I'll be able to stay awake for this entire class. Not when he's talking like that. _

After twenty minutes, he had finally made his first point. Yes, that's right. Twenty whole minutes to make a point about something that honestly should have taken twenty seconds. My head dropped into my hands and conjured the morbid images that were now preferred to this class.

_No wonder the room was on the ground floor,_ I thought with a grimace, _Otherwise half of this class would have jumped out the window just to end this!_

"But see, that point doesn't matter! We won't be using that..." he continued. Twenty minutes spent... for... nothing...

_I've lost the will to live_, I laughed.

_**Edward's POV**_

I sat with Alice in our senior level Calculus course, taking the notes that I already knew and listening to the words I had heard many times before. It was boring, yes, but it was better than nothing at all, I supposed. The teacher droned on, half of my attention catching the words and jotting them down, the other half of my attention focused on another thought. Bella.

I smiled to myself. I had seen her not only twenty minutes ago, but I missed her the minute we said goodbye. Her class, I imagined, was much worse than mine. I had hated the class when I took it, but the professor had changed long since then. I assumed the professor that she had would be much better.

I felt Alice go rigid beside me and looked at her with concerned eyes, instantly delving into her thoughts to catch the vision that was running through her mind. My own form went rigid in my chair at her thoughts, my icy marble hands gripping the table to keep me pinned to my seat.

_Bella was at the top of one of the school buildings, running towards the edge before flinging herself over its edge and down towards the rock hard ground waiting for her below._

I met Alice's stare with wild eyes, ready to race out of this room immediately, but her hand on my arm kept me in place. _It won't happen right now anyway, Edward. She's in class. Talk to her first._

I wanted to talk to her now. I stared anxiously to the front of the classroom, urging the clock to move faster. It had the opposite effect, it seemed. My knees bounced nervously as my eyes flitted between the door and the notebook on which I was still taking notes.

I had only just begun to calm down when Alice, with a quick sigh, went rigid once again. Hoping Bella's mind had changed for the best, I followed Alice into her vision through her mind. Once again, I was disappointed. The calm was replaced with even more fear.

_Bella was contemplating over the barrel of a gun. It was only a moment of contemplation, however, for she soon turned it on her head and pulled the trigger. _

"No!" I shouted, jumping out of my seat as my mind rushed out of the vision. The professor stared at me in shock, the rest of the class turning to join him.

"Edward...?" he spoke slowly, raising one eyebrow in questioning.

"I forgot something important," I said, quickly adding, "I'll be right back," as I ushered myself out the door, not at all interested in his response. I would deal with that later.

I only had to wait a moment until Alice was out in the hall with me, no doubt formulating a better excuse than I had. She danced to my side, staring at me with her wide eyes, "What's happened to her?"

"I don't know, I don't know..." I mumbled quickly, racing down the hall as quickly as I could without giving away the fact that I was no mere human. Alice kept my pace easily, her form still moving like a fluid dance.

Suddenly, she stopped. I turned back to her, my gaze wary. She was having yet another vision. Closing my eyes and bracing myself, I looked into her mind to see another one of Bella's decisions.

_Bella was banging her head against the wall, smacking it until a sickening crunch was heard and she fell to the ground, unconscious._

"That's her room!" I yelled urgently to Alice, recognizing it from her vision immediately. I took off down the hall, running up to her classroom and found I was barely able to stop at her door. Alice stood beside me as we peered in through the classroom door.

"She seems fine to me..." Alice muttered to me. Bella stood there in the chair, staring towards the chalkboard, a calculating expression on her face. I frowned, wishing once again that I could know what she was thinking...

_**Bella's POV**_

"That's all for today!" the professor ended the class. I had already gathered all of my materials and was nearly diving for the door before he finished his sentence. When I stepped outside, I found Edward and Alice waiting for me, their eyes black with anger.

"Uh... bad class? I thought you liked math..." I mumbled, walking up to them with a wary expression on my face.

"Why do you want to kill yourself, Bella?" Alice asked abruptly. Edward remained silent, anger and confusion fighting to rule over his features. I blinked a few times.

"Why do I what now?" I asked with a laugh. Where in the world would a question like that come from? I didn't want to kill myself. Well, unless they meant the desire to be changed into one of them... but I really didn't consider that as killing myself.

"Why do you want to kill yourself, Bella?" Edward repeated for me, "Alice saw at least three visions of you killing yourself during our Calculus class."

"She... did...?" I asked, raising both eyebrows.

"Yes, you jumped off a building, shot yourself and banged your head against the wall until..." Edward shuddered visibly before staring back at me with accusing eyes, "Why, Bella?"

"Oh," my mouth formed the word and a tiny smile crossed my lips... working its way into full-fledged laughter. Alice and Edward stared at me in shock, "I'm sorry, Alice. That class is just... awful. It kind of makes you lose the will to live."

Edward perked one brow at me before turning swiftly on his heel and walking away. I stared after at him for a moment before realizing he had actually left, "Edward, wait!"

"It's okay, Bella," Alice said with a smile, catching me by the hand before I could run after him. I stared at her in questioning, "He's gone to the office to change your class."

"But I can't, they said I have to take it," I moaned, although the desire to get out of that class was very tempting.

"Oh, I've already seen it. He'll get you out of that class, trust me," she continued, her confidence never faltering... and why would it?

"Okay, Alice..." I said, staring out in the direction that Edward had left in, "You know I wouldn't bet against you..."

We walked to the office, slowly, giving Edward time to complete his task. He met us outside the office, wrapping his arms securely around my waist, my new schedule held up to me in his right hand. I snatched it, eagerly looking for the new class. I was in... his class.

"C-Calculus?!" I yelled, twirling on my heel to face him and nearly slipping in the process. His strong arms caught me, of course.

"Of course, dear," he said with a small smirk, "They said you would have to change to another math. You've taken everything below it, so..."

"I think you found the one thing I might like less than my old professor..." I grumbled.

"Ah, but now you'll be with us," he said, smiling that lovely crooked smile of his, "Don't worry, we'll help you every bit that you need. Even if it means extra time at Charlie's or my house. How does that sound?"

I considered the many benefits he had just pointed out. A small grin touched my lips and I leaned up to press my lips softly to his, "Thanks, love."

"Anytime, Bella," he mumbled against my lips, the crooked smile still on his lips.

-----

**So, how was it? For those who are reading my current story, "Twin Scents," don't worry. I'm not giving up on it. I just haven't had the time to type out a new chapter... at least not enough time to make it sound how I want it to. But, I did have time for this little story. Just a one part... I guess? Any objections:)**


End file.
